Odoriferous
by AppleBomb
Summary: Gintoki and Shinpachi have a small body odor related spat. GinxShin kinda fluffy I guess. Shounen-ai! You were warned :3


Story Title- Odoriferous

Pairing- Gintoki x Shinpachi can I get a Gin-pachi?! X3

Summary- Gintoki and Shinpachi have a small body odor related spat. XD

Rating - T for "TrusT me iTs no big deal, buT I am noT good wiTh raTing Things," but I could only give it one T instead of eight XD

Warnings -Boy love! I love iiiiiiiiit!

Notes- I was watching episode...11 I think, and the scene in the beginning in the hospital with the two arguing over Strawberry milk sparked something. Besides that, there is NOT enough GintokixShinpachi 'round here. That made me sad, I thought it was a super obvious pairing (sweatdrop) so anyway, I decided to try my hand even though I have next to no fan fiction experience, and I am pretty bad. Please critique me all you want, but for how I write the story, not about how boy boy pairings suck okay? Thanks!

* * *

"Why did you have to bring that up in front of other people, Gin-san?!" Whined shinpachi, beginning one of his usual rants.

"Kagura hardly counts as a person Shin-chan, but your nethers are plenty odoriferous I will have you know! You just have to come to terms with it." Shinpachi's eye twitched, and he opened his mouth to shout, but stopped himself.

"You know what Gintoki? Just go away, I am NOT going to fight with you today. I am going to relax, and enjoy the atmosphere of the...hospital. Its great here, really it is." Shinpachi waved Gin away, with hopes that his irresponsible, borderline idiotic lover would get the hint and skedaddle.

Gin was momentarily stunned into silence- a first for Shinpachi - before his eyes narrowed and his head tilted to an antagonizing angle. "You made a crack about my breath!"

"You brought up my nethers first!"

"I didn't say they were YOUR nethers, I just casually mentioned odoriferous nethers!" Gintoki retorted.

"In any case, how long has it been since you brushed your teeth?!" Shinpachi continued, as if Gin had never stopped him in the first place.

"Well..." Gintoki trailed off, he didn't want to admit he had been with Shin since he had been hospitalized, but...

"That is what I thought. It's only been a DAY Gin-san. Having stayed with me all day doesn't explain why your breath smells THAT bad!" Shinpachi shouted and pointed his finger, he had gotten used to Gin's personality well enough that he didn't have to hear Gin's excuse to call him on it.

Gin raised his eyebrow and hummed thoughtfully as he swished the strawberry milk in his carton.

"I'll go brush my teeth if you'll drink a carton of strawberry milk, Shin-chan"

Shin froze where he sat for several long moments as he contemplated his choices, sweat beading on his brow nervously. On one hand, Shinpachi loathed strawberry milk, it was ridiculously sweet, but on the other hand, he really liked kissing Gintoki, (dare he say, he loved it?) especially when his breath didn't reek like death! Shinpachi actually wanted a kiss sometime in the near future. The feel of Gin-san's lips had always given him warm fuzzes that started in his chest and moved down toward the pit of his stomach, and made him stop worrying about whatever was happening around him, which he needed since he found himself in the HOSPITAL! With Gin's unbrushed teeth however, the 'warm fuzzies' would move in the opposite direction, and be called indigestion by anyone experiencing it. Shinpachi decided he didn't mind sweet so much in moderation, at least for this cause, and he would just drink it over the course of the next week or so.

"I acc-"

"And you'd have to chug it - here and now, Shin-chan" Gintoki cut him off with a seemingly innocent smile. (He really didn't feel like leaving for an instant, even to brush his teeth)

"Gintoki has breath like a field of flowers" Shinpachi grumbled, he wouldn't chug that much strawberry milk for anything except large amounts of cash.

"I knew you would see it my way, darling Shin-chan," Gintoki murmured as he pressed his lips against his lover's.

_Shinpachi takes 99 points of damage_thought Shin disgustedly from the whiff he got as Gintoki said it.

"Love you Shin-chan"

"I love you too, sadist" he whispered in reply, the last word almost silent, but Gintoki heard it, and it sparked another conflict that ended in much more than a kiss, and a very irate nurse.

End

* * *

XD Well what do you think? It is pretty short, so I'm sorry about that, but this was all I could write without ending up in smut or something XD I've never written smut before, so I want to someday (eye twinkle) ANYWAY! Join me and write Gintoki x Shinpachi friends (rallying cry) Or tell me what you think, or encourage me to write more by giving me a prompt, or your favorite lines from one of them or something!

Thanks possums! D


End file.
